marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 is an upcoming superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Avengers: Endgame. The film will be directed by James Gunn, and stars Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Pom Klementieff as Mantis and Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-LordGuardians of the Galaxy 3: Chris Pratt teases ‘freaking amazing’ trilogy finaleChris Pratt Confirms Guardians of the Galaxy 3 Films Next Year *Dave Bautista as Drax the DestroyerDave Bautista Talks ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Spoilers *Bradley Cooper as Rocket RaccoonJames Gunn Teases the Completion of Rocket’s Arc in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3’ (voice) *Karen Gillan as NebulaKaren Gillan on the Future of Nebula Post-‘Avengers: Endgame’ and James Gunn’s Return to ‘Guardians’ *Pom Klementieff as MantisJames Gunn confirms Mantis for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 *Sean Gunn as Kraglin ObfonteriJimmie Tramel: Tulsa-bound actor Sean Gunn knows Marvel-ous details, but can't share yet *Elizabeth Debicki as AyeshaJAMES GUNN CONFIRMS AYESHA’S RETURN IN ‘GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 3’ *Zoe Saldana as GamoraAvengers: Endgame Writers Reveal Gamora's Post-Endgame Fate Appearances Locations To be added Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Celestials *Halfworlders *Luphomoids *Sovereign *Xandarians *Zehoberei Creatures To be added Organizations *Guardians of the Galaxy Mentioned To be added Production In November 2014, James Gunn stated that, in addition to having the "basic story" for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 while working on the first film, he also had ideas for a potential third film. Despite this, he was unsure in June 2015 if he would be involved with a third Guardians film, saying it would depend on how he felt after making Vol. 2. In April 2016, Marvel Studios president and producer Kevin Feige said that a third Guardians film was "certainly" planned for the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) in "2020 and beyond".‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Director James Gunn Teases The Guardians’ “Integral Part” In ‘Infinity War’ The following month, Gunn announced that he would write and direct Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, saying the film would be set after Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame and would "conclude the story of this iteration of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and help catapult both old and new Marvel characters into the next ten years and beyond."'Guardians of the Galaxy 3': James Gunn Returning to Write and Direct He also felt that the three Guardians films would "work together as a whole" telling one storyJames Gunn says Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy works as 'one story' saying, "I'm tying a lot of stuff together in the third film the previous two. We get a lot of answers on a lot of different things".James Gunn Talks ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3’ Filming Plans, Title, and More By mid-June, Gunn had completed the first draft of his script treatment for the third film, and was considering changing a piece of character info he placed in the background of the mugshot sequence in the first film when the Guardians are captured by the Nova Corps.Guardians of the Galaxy 3 Treatment Is Finished, But There's a Problem In September, Gunn reiterated that Vol. 3 would be released "in a little under three years", indicating a 2020 release. In April, Chris Pratt was set to reprise his role as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, and the following month, Dave Bautista confirmed that he would reprise his role as Drax the Destroyer. Marvel received the completed first draft of the screenplay from Gunn by the end of June, ahead of the beginning of pre-production. On July 20, 2018, Disney and Marvel severed ties with Gunn after conservative commentators circulated controversial tweets surrounding topics such as rape and pedophilia.James Gunn Fired From ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy’ Franchise Over Offensive Tweets Gunn stated in a series of tweets that when he started his career he was "making movies and telling jokes that were outrageous and taboo" but felt as he has "developed as a person, so has my work and my humor", adding "I understand and accept the business decisions taken today. Even these many years later, I take full responsibility for the way I conducted myself then."James Gunn Fired as Director of 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3' In response, many of the Guardians cast members tweeted support for Gunn. On July 30, the cast of the Guardians of the Galaxy films, including Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, Sean Gunn, Klementieff, Michael Rooker, and Karen Gillan, issued a statement in support of James Gunn, saying, "We fully support James Gunn. We were all shocked by his abrupt firing last week and have intentionally waited these ten days to respond in order to think, pray, listen, and discuss. In that time, we've been encouraged by the outpouring of support from fans and members of the media who wish to see James reinstated as director of Volume 3 as well as discouraged by those so easily duped into believing the many outlandish conspiracy theories surrounding him."‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Cast Says It ‘Fully Supports’ James Gunn Disney and Marvel were confirmed to be using Gunn's script for the film. Pre-production was planned to commence by the end of 2018, with principal photography set for February 2019.'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3' Production Put on Hold In mid-October, James Gunn had completed his exit settlement with Disney and was immediately hired to write and direct the DC film The Suicide Squad for Warner Bros.James Gunn Boards ‘Suicide Squad 2’ To Write And Possibly Direct In March 2019, Disney and Marvel Studios reversed course and rehired Gunn as director of the film. Marvel plans to begin production on the film in 2020 after Gunn completes his work for The Suicide Squad. References External Links * * * * pl:Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3 ru:Стражи Галактики. Часть 3 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Category:Upcoming Movies